‘Fasno Yellow’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new chrysanthemum cultivars with a decorative type inflorescence, a natural season blooming date around September 22 and a blooming period of 6 weeks. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant.
‘Fasno Yellow’ is a seedling resulting from the open pollination among groups of un-named, unpatented chrysanthemum cultivars maintained under the control of the inventor for breeding purposes. The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as one flowering plant by Rob Noodelijk in a cultivated field in Woubrugge, The Netherlands in September 2005. The plant has been asexually reproduced by cuttings in greenhouses at Woubrugge, The Netherlands over a two year period. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.